


[Cover Art] for marysutherland's "The Remarkable Worm"

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for marysutherland's "The Remarkable Worm"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Remarkable Worm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252444) by [marysutherland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland). 



Yet more cover art doodling so I can have nice covers on my kobo and tablet when I am reading fanfic.

I wanted a short funny story to read while I was at the hairdressers and I wasn't disappointed.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/0GgXFWOYpVipPOsxngoEH9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
